


Alecto

by coronavirus_tridentarius, josephine_anwhistle (coronavirus_tridentarius)



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Minor Violence, super minor romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coronavirus_tridentarius/pseuds/coronavirus_tridentarius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coronavirus_tridentarius/pseuds/josephine_anwhistle
Summary: Not-very canon alternate perspective of Harrow visiting the tomb. Kinda a hot mess but I just finished the series and wanted to write something for it so here it is. There isn't really a romance but there's a tiny bit.
Relationships: The Body | Alecto | The Girl in the Tomb & Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Alecto

Alecto opened her eyes for the first time in approximately ten-thousand years. Opening them wasn't easy; she was entirely packed in ice. It seemed as if she had been trying to open them since ten-thousand years ago when she was buried alive; though of course that wasn't true. It only took her a few hundred years of using as much energy as she could to try and pull her eyes open, then passing out, only to resume again when she awoke. She hadn't expected it to work, but sleeping for so long, she needed something to do.

It seemed she opened her eyes at the right time. She saw a girl, about 10, peering into her tomb and watching her. How had she got here? Is she here to help me?, Alecto thought. The girl seemed to have been standing there a long time, and her eyes were full with lust. Alecto hoped that this feeling of lust was strong enough to compel the girl to help her out of the ice, but she ran out of the Tomb soon after. It seems that opening her eyes scared the poor girl away. She must think she's hallucinating.

Alecto did not have much time to think of the girl, for she ran into a new problem: she could not blink. Opening her eyes may not have been the greatest idea. Except it didn't really bother her. She knew the girl would return, and so waited patiently, her eyes staring open.

She did not have to wait long. Well, it was a few days, but for someone who had been laying in the same position in the same place for ten-thousand years, time went quickly.

This time, the girl had brought an ice-pick. Alecto's eyes opened wider with excitement, but due to the ice, there was barely a difference. She waited patiently as the girl slowly broke the ice. She had a mental orgasm as she slowly stretched her fingers around the hilt of her sword for the first time in ten-thousand years. However, that was about as much movement she could make. With the ice as an obstacle, she had practically forgot about the many chains she was bound with.

It seemed the girl hadn't thought about them, either. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I'll help you. I'll be back."

Alecto didn't talk. She didn't even want to talk. The girl didn't mind, though. She just left the Tomb again, and so Alecto waited again. This time was a lot more bearable; she could feel her sword, she could wiggle a little bit, and she could talk. As she began to talk aloud to herself, she felt glad she hadn't tried to talk to the girl. Her voice was very much out of practice and sounded, quite frankly, like a dying horse.

A few days later, the girl was back. She had something to cut the chains, and Alecto was not able to wait patiently this time, though she kept an outward appearance that she was. As soon as the last chain was cut, she tried to jerk to a sitting position, and found herself unable. The girl had to help her.

Alecto was then easily able to stand. The whole time, she was holding her sword. She told the girl, "thank you." And then: "I'm sorry." Because even though the girl had helped her, she could not trust her. She had to kill her, and so she did.

She was surprised by how easily she could use the sword, especially after having trouble with things like sitting and talking. But swordfighting truly came naturally to her, and the girl was hardly even trying to fight back, being unarmed.

She then walked out of the Tomb, ready to do the same thing to God. But before that, she bent down to the floor and kissed the cheek of Harrow's almost-corpse. Alecto wasn't sure, but she thought she heard the girl very faintly whisper: "I love you."


End file.
